1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning water supply device that generates a vacuum attraction to draw a cleaning fluid into a water flow so that the cleaning fluid and the water flow mix together quickly and evenly, thus obtaining cleaning water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional cleaning water supply device is installed on the showering equipment and comprises a channel with a decreased and then increased diameter disposed adjacent to an outlet and an intake in the channel to flow water, wherein a vacuum attraction generates in the intake so that the cleaning fluid in the store box is drawn into the channel via the intake to mix with the water, thereby spraying cleaning water out of the outlet.
However, such a conventional cleaning water supply device still has the following defects:
1. When the showering equipment is adjusted in a water splash mode, the pressure changes easily, so that the water or the cleaning water will flow back to the store box from the intake, thus polluting the cleaning fluid and jamming the intake by impurities in the water.
2. If water becomes lower, the cleaning fluid can not be drawn, hence the cleaning fluid can not be mixed.
3. A size of the intake is fixed, therefore an output quantity of the cleaning fluid will not increase with the water pressure, such a cleaning fluid with a low mixing ratio will influence the quantity of the cleaning water.
4. The intake only has a single opening, so the cleaning fluid can only flow into the channel from the single opening without mixing with the water quickly and evenly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.